Miss Luhan
by milk body lotion
Summary: Luhan adalah guru les muda yang baru menginjak usia dua puluh dua. Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menahan diri tiap kali melihat tubuh montok guru mereka. Apalagi jika Luhan sendiri yang menawarkan diri. [Hunhan, Kaihan, Chanlu. GS. SMUT. Eksplisit.]
1. Chapter 1

" _Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"_

" _Sabar sebentar, Jong."_

" _Penisku sudah—"_

 _ **Pletak**_

" _Sial, Chan, tidak perlu menggeplakku!"_

" _Luhan itu guru, sopanlah sedikit."_

" _Guru seks, iya."_

" _Bukan, Hun. Guru hot, kecup-able, dan peluk-able."_

" _Sodok-able."_

" _Remas-able."_

" _Perkosa-able."_

" _HAHAHAHAHA…"_

.

.

.

Ms. Lulu

Written by : milk body lotion

Cast(s) : Luhan (GS), Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol

Rate : M++(+)

Warning : non-betaed, explicit content, genderswitch, SMUT.

.

.

.

Matanya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kiri.

Sial, jalanan hari Rabu adalah selalu yang termacet. Luhan yang lebih memilih kendaraan umum bis terpaksa hanya bisa duduk sambil mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat. Mungkin akan lebih cepat jika ia mengendarai motor, tapi Luhan tidak suka apabila kulitnya berubah belang nanti.

"Ck, bocah-bocah itu pasti sudah menggerutu."

Luhan menolak panggilan dari ponsel Sehun. Anak didiknya yang satu itu benar-benar tidak sabaran. Hampir tiga menit sekali ada lima pesan masuk dan dua panggilan dari murid itu.

Ia mendesah kala melihat perempatan toko roti, itu artinya pemberhentiannya akan kurang dari seratus meter lagi. Luhan pun berdiri, menerobos kerumunan manusia yang berdiri di tengah bus, dan mengantri untuk turun.

Ketika bus berhenti, ada satu pesan baru, dari Jongin.

 _ **Saem, jahat sekali kau membuatku menunggu T_T**_

Luhan terkekeh, lantas mulai turun dan melangkah beberapa blok untuk tiba di rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun adalah yang pertama mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Seketika ia berubah panik. Menempeleng kepala Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menelepon Baekhyun, serta menendang bokong Jongin yang sedang tidur telentang di karpet tengah.

"Luhan sudah datang, idiot!"

Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan setelah memberi kecupan—menjijikkan, di telinga Jongin—sementara laki-laki yang baru bangun itu berlari ke wastafel untuk membasuh mukanya yang dialiri air liur. Sehun sudah pergi ke depan, bersiap menyambut guru lesnya yang datang setengah jam lebih telat.

Reaksi Luhan ketika mendapati pintu dibuka oleh Sehun, adalah merona. Stelan kasual yang menempel di badan atletis Sehun berhasil membuat fokus matanya salah arah. Auh, apakah Sehun rajin olahraga belakangan? Kenapa otot-ototnya jantan sekali?

" _Saem_?"

Luhan tergagap. Sehun malah tertawa karena ia tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan pipi Luhan merona.

"Masuklah…"

Sehun bergeser dan membuka pintu lebih lebar menyambut langkah masuk Luhan. Pemuda itu sadar betul ketika Luhan sengaja melambatkan langkah, menghirup aroma maskulinnya dari samping.

Pintu ditutup, Sehun pun berjalan di belakang Luhan seraya tak melewatkan pantat cantik Luhan dari arah belakang.

.

.

.

"…. di gambar 13.1, kalian lihat anatomi tulang selangka yang lebih jelas. Seperti teori awal yang sudah kujelaskan, bahwa ….."

Jongin tak mendengarkan yang lebih dari itu. Apalagi tatapan matanya, yang malah terarah ke bibir basah berlapis lipstick nude milik Luhan. Teksturnya terlihat kenyal dari sejauh ini. Dan Jongin mulai menegang begitu pikirannya mulai terbang ke aktivitas _french kiss_ bersama Luhan. Akan ia lumat bibir itu, ia hisap, dan ia tarik keatas hingga Luhan tak bisa apa-apa selain mendesah—

"Jongin Kim. Kau bisa pamit pulang kalau benar-benar ingin tidur."

Jongin terkesiap dan baru menyadari ada sedikit aliran saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol menoyor kepalanya bergantian, sementara Jongin sendiri hanya bisa tertawa konyol.

"Aku tidak butuh tidur, _Saem_. Hanya perlu istirahat."

Luhan mendesah sebelum melirik ke jam tangannya. Pelajaran belum dimulai setengah jam dan muridnya yang satu itu sudah minta waktu jeda.

"Baik." Daripada Jongin jatuh tertidur di tengah jalan, pikirnya. "Sepuluh menit, ya."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sementara Luhan izin pamit untuk ke kamar mandi. Selepas kepergian Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung berteriak heboh dan mendempeti tubuh Jongin di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Luhan berkeringat, berkeringat! Oh, Tuhan, dia adalah dewi terseksi yang pernah ada."

"Bibirnya, apa kalian lihat bibir Luhan yang lebih lembab? Itu membuatnya terkesan nakal."

"Apa hanya aku saja yang memerhatikan dadanya?"

Jongin dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh pada Sehun. Keduanya menyentil dahi Sehun bergantian. "Kau 'kan memang suka sekali melihat dadanya."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, kali ini Luhan tidak mengenakan bra."

Jongin dan Chanyeol tak bereaksi lebih selain membulatkan mata. Mereka menatap Sehun seakan berita "Luhan tanpa bra" tadi perlu diberi bukti.

"Aku melihatnya, sumpah! Putingnya tercetak meskipun kuyakin di dalam sweter ia masih memakai kaus ketat."

"Kau, tidak bercanda?" Chanyeol mengapit leher Sehun dengan lengannya.

"Jangan mencekikku, sialan! Kalian bisa lihat nanti, apakah ia menggunakan bra atau tidak. Lihat bentuknya, goyangannya yang—oooh, terlihat seakan payudaranya tidak memiliki penyangga. Mereka bergoyang kesana-kemari seperti ini…"

Jongin dan Chanyeol tak mengedip, melihat gerakan Sehun yang mengilustrasikan goyangan dada Luhan. Sial, pikir mereka bertiga, Luhan rupanya lebih nakal dari perkiraan mereka.

"Um, maaf."

Ketiga kawan itu menoleh pada Luhan yang berdiri dengan berlapis kaus putih tanpa lengan, ketat sekali. Tangan wanita itu menggenggam sweter merah marun yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Cuaca hari ini terlalu panas. Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku menanggalkan sweter?"

Baik Jongin, Sehun, maupun Chanyeol menggeleng heboh. Tidak sama sekali keberatan.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran kembali berlangsung, Luhan tetap merasakan hawa panas di tubuhnya. Padahal rumah Chanyeol terhitung megah sehingga rasanya tidak mungkin jika di dalam rumah berfasilitas AC ini terasa panas.

Tidak tahu saja ia bahwa hawa panas yang meninggi itu berasal dari ketiga tubuh pemuda yang mengelilinginya.

Luhan sesekali akan mengipas lehernya, membuat sedikit gelayutan naik turun pada payudara besarnya. Chanyeol mengumpat tanpa suara. Rupanya Luhan benar-benar tak memakai bra!

"Saem?"

Penjelasan teori dari bibir Luhan terhenti.

"Kalau masih panas, buka saja kausnya. Kami tidak keberatan."

Wanita itu mengedip-ngedip begitu mendengar tawaran Jongin. Ia benar-benar kepanasan, sesungguhnya. Tapi membuka kaus di hadapan Sehun Jongin dan Chanyeol bukanlah ide bagus.

Oh, tidak, _justru itu adalah ide bagus_.

"Baiklah."

Sehun adalah yang paling terkejut ketika Luhan menanggalkan kaus di hadapan mereka bertiga. Tak bisa ditahan, penis ketiganya mulai berdiri naik, menonjol dari celana training masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku tidak memakai bra."

Dan Luhan melempar kausnya begitu saja. Rambutnya yang tergerai ia tarik keatas, diikat dengan gerakan lambat dan beberapa rambut dibiarkannya jatuh ke leher.

Ketiga pemuda di ruang tengah itu tak bisa berhenti melotot selama Luhan sibuk mengikat rambutnya ke atas. Payudara ukuran besar itu bergoyang ringan, seirama dengan gerakan tangan Luhan. Kulitnya begitu mulus, begitu lengket dan mengkilat dikarenakan keringat.

Seketika Jongin teringat dengan cairan lengket yang suka dibaluri artis porno JAV.

Sehun, yang duduk paling dekat dengan Luhan, akhirnya tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk menangkap buah dada kenyal milik guru mudanya itu. Luhan mengaduh, wanita itu menatap kaget pada sikap tiba-tiba dari Sehun.

"Sehun?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Luhan. Kau menyukainya."

Remasan pada payudara itu mengeras, dan Sehun menggerakkan tangannya yang mencengkram dada. Payudara Luhan memang berisi, bulat, dan kenyal. Sangat cocok untuk tangannya yang gatal untuk memainkan payudara wanita.

Ketika dilepas, nampak bekas remasan tangan Sehun yang berwarna merah. Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap lapar pada sebelah payudara Luhan yang kini memerah.

"Sehun, kau terlalu kencang—akh!"

Luhan mendongak saat satu tamparan melayang di dada kirinya. Itu adalah Jongin, yang kini menikmati bagaimana payudara besar Luhan bergoyang ke kanan-kiri.

"Lihat, Lu, sekarang sudah tidak merah sebelah." Tidak merah sebelah karena kedua payudara sang wanita sudah sama-sama merah.

Sehun tak tahan, melihat goyangan payudara Luhan membuatnya turut menampari payudara sebelah kanan. Setelah saling bertukar kode, Jongin pun kembali menampari payudara yang kiri, Dan kini keduanya sibuk memainkan, memantulkan dada menggelayut milik gurunya itu.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatapi bagaimana ganasnya kedua sahabatnya melecehkan dada Luhan, kini mulai mendekat dan menarik turun celana ketat beserta dalaman yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Dasar nakal."

Pemuda Park itu melebarkan selangkangan Luhan untuk melihat lebih jelas vagina sang guru yang sudah penuh lendir. Mungkin wanita itu sudah sempat orgasme hanya dengan rangsangan di kedua payudaranya.

Plak!

Ia menampar vagina lengket itu satu kali, membuat Luhan mengerang keenakan.

"Kau tahu hukumanmu apabila keluar secepat ini. Ingat?"

Luhan sibuk terpejam. Ia tak peduli lagi pada kedua putingnya yang ditarik-tarik hingga melar, pada vaginanya yang dibuka lebar. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman, karena ia sudah sangat lapar akan penis-penis besar milik ketiga muridnya.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol mulai menjauh dan menatap Luhan yang bersandar kelelahan. Wanita itu tampak acak-acakan, rambutnya sudah tidak rapi namun itulah yang membuatnya semakin seksi. Dadanya yang merah naik turun, mengikuti napasnya yang cepat. Belum lagi vagina merekah yang kini terbuka, menantang penis-penis untuk ditancapkan disana.

"Uuuh…" Luhan mendesah, menatap sayu pada ketiga muridnya bergantian. " _Fuck me_. Lecehkan aku sampai kalian puas." ujar Luhan selagi jarinya mulai mengocok klitoris miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Gue pikir ini bakal jadi fanfic pertama gue yang ada konflik, jadi bukan pure pwp. Tapi bagian SMUTnya tetep menonjol, kok, sesuai kesukaan kalian dan juga kesukaan gue hahahaha..

Review if you guys want fast update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : konten super explisit. dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri. huehuehue.

.

.

.

.

.

Ms. Lulu

Written by : milk body lotion

Cast(s) : Luhan (GS), Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol

Rate : M++(+)

Warning : non-betaed, explicit content, genderswitch, SMUT.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggeram seperti singa jantan ketika mendengar suara becek kocokan klitoris Luhan. Ia beringsut mendekat, menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan menancapkan ketiga jarinya di lubang vagina itu.

Luhan memekik. Tusukan dalam Jongin terasa mengaduk isi vaginanya yang lengket. Ia melolong, kepalanya menghadap atas.

"Kau suka ditusuk seperti ini kan, Lu?"

Jari-jari Jongin ditenggelamkan dalam liang milik wanita itu. Lubang itu tidak begitu sempit, karena minimal seminggu sekali akan diisi penis-penis besar oleh sang tiga murid. Ya, Luhan sangat suka digunakan ramai-ramai.

"Aaakh!"

Jongin tertawa dan semakin mengocok-kocok cairan yang menempel di dinding vagina Luhan. Sehun yang semenjak tadi memerhatikan wajah merah Luhan pun akhirnya tak tinggal diam. Ia menekan pundak Luhan hingga wanita itu dalam posisi telentang. Lalu diremasnya dua payudara merah kenyal kesukaannya.

"Sehuuunhhh.. Sehuunnhh ooohhh.."

"Bagus, sebut namaku seperti itu." ujar Sehun sembari meremas lama dua daging Luhan. Payudaranya sangat besar, terlalu besar untuk ukuran telapak tangannya.

Jongin di belakang menambah jarinya hingga tersisa ibu jari saja yang di luar vagina. Dinding vagina Luhan ditusuk olehnya dengan sembarang, disodok berulang-ulang hingga perut Luhan bergetar.

"AAAKH Jongiiinnnhhh…."

Luhan semakin belingsatan saat keempat jari Jongin berputar di vaginanya. Seluruh dinding vaginanya yang berkedut diraba dan disentuh, luar biasa nikmat. Belum lagi klitoris yang ditekan ibu jari Jongin. Muridnya yang satu itu memang handal melakukan _fingering_.

"Aaaaahh yaaahhh…"

"Sumpal mulutnya, Hun. Dia terlalu berisik."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah bibirnya begitu mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Lantas ia mulai mengangkangi Luhan. Memosisikan bola-bola testisnya tepat diatas mulut Luhan yang terbuka.

Ketika Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, disumpalnya bibir itu dengan menggunakan testis. Sehun tertawa, testisnya terasa bergetar akibat suara teriakan Luhan yang teredam. Belum lagi pemandangan penisnya yang menjulur panjang diatas wajah Luhan, wanita itu terlihat seperti jalang.

"Mmmmmhhh…"

"Oooh, ini nikmat." Sehun pun semakin menurunkan tubuhnya hingga keseluruhan testis masuk ke mulut Luhan. Ia mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Pinggulnya kadang digoyang-goyangkan sehingga kepala Luhan mengikuti gerakannya akibat testis yang masih tersumpal di mulutnya.

Di bawah sana, vagina Luhan semakin banjir. Jongin mempercepat kocokannya. Pemandangan mulut Luhan yang disumpal testis memancing birahinya naik. Maka ditariknya keluar jari-jari yang awalnya di vagina. Ia pun mendesis menyaksikan bibir vagina Luhan yang terbuka melar.

" _Fuck_ , aku benar-benar akan menyodoknya hingga tambah lebar."

Chanyeol yang sejak awal hanya berdiri menyaksikan Jongin dan Sehun, akhirnya turut bergabung. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki, membuka bibir vagina Luhan dan menatap lapar pada kedutan disana.

 _Plak!_

"Hmph!"

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Pinggul Luhan bergerak-gerak tak karuan ketika Chanyeol berulang kali menampar vaginanya yang terbuka. Ia menyukai seluruh bentuk kontak yang dilakukan ketiga muridnya terhadap vaginanya, namun tamparan selalu menjadi yang terhebat. Hanya dengan tamparan, Luhan bisa keluar dan itu terasa sangat luar biasa.

 _Plak! Plak!_

Chanyeol juga menahan paha Luhan agar wanita itu tak terlalu banyak bergerak. Vagina Luhan sudah benar-benar basah dan tamparan yang sejak tadi dilakukannya sukses membuat cairan Luhan menetes di lantai.

Sehun menggeram, menekan testisnya bawah-bawah hingga kemudian menariknya keluar. Mulut Luhan sama beceknya dengan vagina, benar-benar basah dan lengket. Tanpa membiarkan Luhan membuka mulutnya lebih lama, Sehun langsung kembali menyumpal mulut terbuka itu. Kali ini dengan penis.

Betapa erotisnya Luhan ketika sebagian saliva wanita itu meleleh keluar, akibat rongga mulutnya terlalu penuh diisi penis panjang Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti memainkan vagina Luhan. Pemuda itu kadang membuka bibir vaginanya sambil menusuk lubang dengan dua telunjuknya. Atau menggosok klitorisnya keatas bawah sembari sesekali menamparnya jika terlihat berkedut.

"Aah…" desah Sehun saat mengeluarkan penisnya. Luhan terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali, mulutnya sudah sangat berantakan terkena precum.

"Buka, yang lebar." titah Sehun, kemudian kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam.

" _Fuck your mouth! Fuck it!_ "

Pemuda itu seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Mulut Luhan disodok, kepala Luhan digerakkan naik turun demi memijat penisnya yang semakin membengkak. Sedangkan suara vagina becek Luhan terdengar semakin keras, menunjukkan bahwa Luhan sudah mendekati orgasme.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan tak bisa menahan, cairannya keluar deras hingga sedikit muncrat keluar. Padahal di dalam liangnya masih ada telunjuk Chanyeol dan sepertinya pemuda itu tak berniat berhenti menusuk vaginanya sama sekali.

"Luhan muncrat keluar selama vaginanya ditusuk dengan jari. Benar-benar nakal, ya." Jongin tertawa, memerhatikan kaki-kaki Luhan yang mengejang selama orgasme. Nampaknya perempuan itu tengah merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada dua.

Chanyeol meninggalkan vagina Luhan begitu orgasme si perempuan selesai. Vaginanya bertambah melar dibanding ketika sehabis dimainkan oleh Jongin tadi. Cairan bening lengketnya berceceran hingga ke paha perempuan itu sendiri.

Sehun masih menyodokkan penisnya, semakin cepat. Ketika merasa dirinya hampir tiba, kepala Luhan pun diangkat, diarahkan menuju sofa sehingga posisinya tak lagi telentang. Sehun ingin melecehkan mulut Luhan dengan posisi Luhan yang sedang duduk menyandar.

Tanpa melepas tancapan penisnya, kepala Luhan dibawa ke kaki sofa. Luhan kepayahan mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Mulutnya tersumpal penuh sedangkan kaki-kakinya masih lemas setelah orgasme hebat barusan.

Tiba di kaki sofa, Sehun menusuk lebih cepat. Kepala Luhan ditekan hingga tak bisa bergerak kemanapun sementara penisnya didorong keluar masuk dengan brutal.

"Ahmm… mulutmu yang terbaik, Luhan."

Sehun pun orgasme. Penisnya berkedut-kedut menembak sperma di dalam mulut Luhan. Hingga rasanya mulut Luhan terlalu penuh akibat saliva yang sudah menggenang disana, ditambah precum dan kini cairan orgasme milik Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke bawah, melihat Luhan yang tersedak dan kemudian menenggak hangat spermanya perlahan-lahan. Terlihat seksi. Rasanya pun nikmat, penisnya seperti dihisap tenggorokan Luhan selama perempuan itu menelan sperma.

"Bawa dia ke atas. Kita pindah tempat."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk sebelum mengangkat tubuh lemas Luhan untuk menaiki tangga. _Gang bang_ baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak bisa dinilai seperti kamar anak laki-laki SMA pada umumnya. Pemuda itu memiliki pintu rahasia menuju kamar bondage dengan nuansa berwarna merah. Selama menuju kesana, Luhan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Sehun. Dari ketiga muridnya, Luhan kira Sehun adalah yang paling memiliki feromon terkuat. Dirinya bahkan seringkali bermasturbasi hanya dengan membayangkan Sehun yang mengenakan bokser. Luhan suka bagaimana penis pemuda itu tercetak dari balik bokser.

Wanita itu lantas diturunkan, didudukkan ke satu kursi. Setelah itu, Sehun Jongin dan Chanyeol bergerak bersamaan untuk mengikat tangan Luhan beserta kakinya. Tangannya diikat di belakang kepala, memamerkan ketiaknya yang mulus. sedangkan kakinya dibuka lebar dan diikat ke lengan kursi yang empuk.

Sehun mengangkat gagball di depan wajah Luhan. Pemuda itu menyeringai menawan.

"Ya atau tidak?"

Luhan menggigit bibir sensual sebelum menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka disumpal penis."

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. Rahang Luhan ditarik, lalu keduanya berciuman dengan begitu erotis.

"Jalang sekali, Luhan." Jongin berkomentar begitu melihat dada Luhan yang dibusungkan sang empu. Terlihat minta dijamah oleh Sehun. Pemuda itu mencubit sebelah puting Luhan, lalu menariknya ke samping hingga membuat Luhan mendesah disela ciuman.

Setelah ciuman yang begitu panjang, Sehun mengakhirinya dengan tamparan di kedua payudara Luhan. Luhan meringis, namun dadanya malah semakin dibusungkan. Tipikal wanita hipokrit, pelacur sekali.

Ketiga pemuda dalam kamar kemudian berbaris di depan Luhan. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai melepas celana, membebaskan menara penis yang sudah berdiri tegak dan gagah. Luhan tertawa saat menyadari tidak ada yang memakai celana dalam diantara mereka. Mereka memang sudah berniat menyetubuhi Luhan.

"Senang dengan yang kau lihat?"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk-angguk seperti bocah polos. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan tiga penis besar dengan kepala penuh precum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Lu? Katakan." tanya Chanyeol. Ia memang paling suka dengan _foreplay dirty talk._

"Penis kalian, menyodokku bergantian." Luhan membusungkan payudara besarnya. "Payudaraku rindu tamparan penis kalian, _boys_."

Jongin terlihat mengepalkan tangan tak sabar. Sementara Luhan semakin berani bertingkah jalang. "Beri makan vagina laparku. Lihatlah," Luhan menunduk menunjukkan bibir vaginanya yang terbuka. "Dia sudah berlendir, lapar penis-penis besar."

Sehun mengerang kelepasan. Dilihatnya penis pemuda itu semakin naik agak mencembung. Uhh, Luhan sudah membayangkan betapa nikmatnya penis pisang itu menggaruk _g spot_ nya dengan maruk.

"Aangh… Kumohon. _Fuck me. Fuck this hungry pussy_." Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan kiri. Memamerkan betapa lapar vaginanya sekarang.

"Pelacur sialan, Luhan. Jangan harap kau bisa berjalan besok pagi."

"Oooh, terserah. Setubuhi aku sampai pingsan, aku tak peduli."

Sehun menoleh ke dua rekannya. Ia memberi kode singkat sebelum mereka berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Luhan. Luhan bergerak-gerak tak sabar. Ia bahkan membenarkan posisi agar mulutnya sejajar dengan penis-penis muridnya.

"Kau lapar ini?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya menatap memohon pada Chanyeol yang sudah maju lebih dekat.

 _Plak!_

"Katakan yang jelas." titah Chanyeol setelah memberi satu tamparan di pipi Luhan dengan menggunakan penis.

"Sumpal mulutku, beri aku penis besar milik- _mmhh_.."

Belum beres menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mendadak sudah menusuk mulut terbuka Luhan dengan sodokan kasar. Luhan terlihat tidak siap, wanita itu memejamkan mata merasakan gemuknya penis Chanyeol memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan penisnya. Pemuda itu menarik rambut Luhan, ditengadahkan ke arah atas. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Kumohon, aku mau penis- _mmmh_.."

Lagi, Chanyeol menusuk mulut wanita itu sebelum Luhan selesai bicara. Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya, ia sangat suka getaran mulut Luhan saat wanita itu sedang mengoral penis besarnya.

"Aaah.. Katakan sekali lagi, Lu. Katakan saat penisku menyumpal mulutmu."

Luhan berusaha susah payah menelan precum Chanyeol sebelum bergumam. "Angghh mmhh.. nnnhhh oookh…"

"Yeah, pintar." Chanyeol lantas berubah brutal. Rambut Luhan digenggam erat-erat, kepalanya didiamkan sementara pinggul Chanyeol bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Luhan tersedak, juntaian precum beserta saliva terlihat menggantung di dagunya.

Sehun mendekat, ikut memegangi rahang Luhan agar wanita itu tak bergerak kemana-mana. Pemuda itu menampari pipi Luhan yang menggembung, mencoba memberi penis Chanyeol pijatan dari luar mulut.

"Makan itu, sayang. Makan penis itu dengan lahap." ujar Sehun. Ia semakin menekan pipi Luhan dari kedua sisi hingga menyempitkan rongga mulut Luhan.

Jongin tak diam. Dari belakang kursi, ia raih ujung puting Luhan dan kemudian ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan. Payudara Luhan dibuat melar terpisah ke sisi tubuh, dan putingnya yang ditarik kini terlihat memanjang.

"Aku mau susu kocok." Lantas Jongin mulai mengocok-kocok payudara Luhan keatas bawah berbarengan. Payudara besar itu memantul-mantul keras, membuat Luhan kepayahan karena tak bisa mengerang, terhalang penis Chanyeol. Ditambah tangan Sehun yang menekan pipinya, rasanya mulutnya sangat sangat penuh.

Jongin melepas payudara Luhan. Ganti menampari daging kenyal itu dengan sembarang. Payudara Luhan memerah, namun Jongin tak terlihat ingin menghentikan tamparannya.

"Aku suka payudara kenyalmu, jalang."

Pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dagunya bertumpu di samping kepala Luhan. Dengan tiba-tiba, telunjuknya menekan puting Luhan hingga tenggelam. Luhan menggelinjang. Permainan tangan Jongin sukses membuat cairannya muncrat keluar tanpa sengaja.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan kelepasan _squirt_ pun beralih ke vagina wanita itu. Bibir kedua vagina itu dibuka, untuk melihat cairan yang masih muncrat sesekali. Pemuda itu menggeram tertahan. Luhan muncrat dikarenakan payudaranya dilecehkan.

"Dasar pembangkang." _Plak!_ "Jangan." _Plak!_ "Keluar." _Plak!_ "Sebelum." _Plak!_ "Inti." _Plak!_ "Mengerti?" _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Sehun berkata putus-putus, diselingi tamparan pada vagina di setiap katanya. Sukses membuat vagina Luhan kembali memerah, serta semakin becek akibat cairan yang terciprat selama Sehun menamparinya tadi.

Luhan melenguh lama, berhasil memancing Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan spermanya. Chanyeol menekan kepala Luhan dalam-dalam, memasukkan penisnya hingga ke tenggorokan Luhan, lalu menguras habis spermanya dari dalam testis untuk masuk menggenangi tenggorokan dan mulut Luhan.

Chanyeol mendiamkan penisnya hingga Luhan selesai meneguk. Penisnya yang masih di pangkal tenggorokan terasa dihisap, seakan-akan Luhan sungguhan ingin menelan penisnya.

Tak menunggu hingga cairannya selesai, Chanyeol pun menarik keluar penisnya. Penis yang masih lengket itu ia usapkan ke seluruh wajah Luhan, membilas wajah mulus kemerahan itu hingga menggunakan testisnya.

Sehun baru akan memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut bersperma Luhan sebelum ketiganya berhenti, mendengar dering ponsel dari arah celana training. Ketiganya saling pandang, lalu Chanyeol segera berlari menggapai ponselnya dari saku. Akan sangat buruk jika kakak perempuan Chanyeol sudah pulang dari luar kota dan menangkap basah mereka yang sedang asik _gangbang_.

"Ah, ada apa Baekhyunnie?"

Sehun dan Jongin mendesah lega. Rupanya pacar Chanyeol yang menelepon.

"Sekarang?"

Chanyeol meremas rambut. Memerhatikan penis lengketnya yang belum tertidur sempurna, lalu bergantian menatap Jongin, Luhan, dan Sehun yang masih berdiam bak orang ketahuan mencuri.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku kesana sekarang."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah sebelum mendekat dan memberi Luhan kecupan di bibir. "Baekhyun minta ditemani. Orangtuanya pergi."

Luhan tersenyum paham. Ia tidak apa-apa meskipun penis yang akan menungganginya menjadi berkurang satu.

"Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengannya." ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk penisnya yang betah berdiri. "Kutinggal, ya. Kalau aku pulang larut, kalian tidur duluan saja. Dan Lu," Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan telunjuk. "Besok pagi adalah giliranku sendirian, oke?"

Jongin dan Sehun tak ayal protes. Keduanya mendumal tak terima. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa. Chanyeol memberinya remasan kuat di kedua payudaranya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi, tersisa kita berdua, Jong."

Jongin menyeringai tanpa suara. Tanpa aba-aba, kedua tangannya kembali menampari payudara Luhan, membuat daging kenyal itu bergoyang-goyang kesana kemari seperti kantung air.

"Persiapkan lubang vaginamu, Luhan sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

Tali-tali yang awalnya mengikat Luhan kini sudah dibuka. Wanita itu ditempatkan pada kasur besar dengan posisi duduk mengangkang.

"Kemari, Lu."

Sehun menarik Luhan dengan lembut hingga wanita itu duduk persis di depan Sehun yang juga mengangkang. Penis Sehun terjepit dibelakang punggung Luhan membuat si pemudia mendesah kelepasan.

Kaki Luhan dibuka melebar dengan kaki ditekuk. Sehun menggunakan sikunya untuk menahan kaki Luhan agar tetap terbuka. Sedangkan Luhan sudah bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun yang tak lagi berlapis kaus.

Wajah Sehun condong ke depan. Jari tangan pemuda itu mulai membuka lipatan tembam vagina becek Luhan dan menunjukkannya lebar-lebar pada Jongin yang memegang kamera.

"Ah, sangat cantik, Luhan."

Luhan bersemu mendengarnya. Blitz-blitz kamera menerpa lubang vaginanya berulang-ulang. Membayangkan Jongin dan Sehun yang menyimpan foto vaginanya sebagai bahan masturbasi entah bagaimana membuat Luhan senang.

" _Shit_ , Hun, lihat kedutannya."

Jongin menekan kamera lebih cepat. Mengabadikan gerakan lubang vagina serta klitorisnya yang berkedut.

"Kau terangsang hebat, ya?" Sehun terkekeh. Secara tiba-tiba, kedua telunjuknya masuk ke lubang dan kemudian menariknya berlawanan arah. Kini vagina Luhan benar-benar dibuka hingga ke liangnya.

" _Fuck. Fuck_."

Vagina Luhan berkedut semakin cepat. Sensasi ketika vaginanya difoto berhasil membuat orgasmenya semakin dekat. Tapi belum sampai Luhan orgasme, Sehun segera menjauhkan tangan dan beralih pada klitoris Luhan. Daging kecil bengkak itu ia tarik ke depan hingga panjang melar, membuat Luhan refleks ingin mengatupkan kaki.

"A-ah, yang ini belum difoto."

Sehun mengambil kembali klitoris Luhan yang sempat lepas. Vagina Luhan basah luar biasa hingga klitorisnya licin sulit ditarik.

"Anghhh…" erang Luhan saat klitorisnya kembali ditarik melar. Sebelah tangan Sehun yang lain menekan payudara Luhan. Klitoris Luhan ia tarik memutar dengan jahil.

"Sehun-ah… aakkhhh…"

Luhan tidak tahan. Gelombang orgasme datang menyerang, membuat kepala Luhan mendongak nikmat. Sehun memutarkan klitoris Luhan lebih cepat, seperti kemudi. Sedangkan tangan satunya menusuk lubang menggunakan telunjuk, tepat ke tengah namun tak sampai jari itu tenggelam.

Lubang Luhan digaruk. _Gspot_ Luhan dicongkel.

"Aku-aaaaanghhh…"

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Luhan muncrat untuk ke sekian kalinya. Cairannya muncrat berantakan akibat klitoris yang masih digerakkan dan telunjuk yang masih bersarang dalam lubang. Sehun menyeringai puas, menikmati semburan hangat cairan squirt Luhan yang menyemprot kedua tangannya.

"Woah, woah!"

Jongin bahkan sampai harus menjauhkan kamera agar semprotan cairan Luhan tak mengenai lensa. Dari orgasme-orgasme sebelumnya, kali ini Luhan terlihat amat sangat puas.

Belum selesai muncrat, Sehun kini beralih membuka lubang vagina Luhan. Air orgasme Luhan menyemprot membentuk hujan dan mendarat deras di sprai kasur. Jongin meneguk ludahnya, baru kali ini muncratnya Luhan terekam dalam kamera.

"Sialan. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengisinya dengan sperma."

"Tentu, Jong. Kita buat vagina jalang ini melar akibat penis kita berdua."

Luhan yang baru saja melewatkan orgasme, hanya bisa bersandar lelah. _Squirting_ terasa lebih nikmat daripada orgasme biasa, tapi juga lebih lelah. Dan kini perempuan itu hanya bisa menunggu vaginanya digilir oleh dua batang penis dan diisi sperma putih kental hingga meluber keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahloh, baru beres puasa udah mesum lagi kan -_-

Next My Sexy Secretary update. Hot Beverage yang GS bakalan dilanjut kok, tapi tunggu my sexy secretary end dulu bhaha..

Don't forget to review!


End file.
